bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Super Power Levels
Dragon ball level of power Power level multipliers Kaioken: 1.5x Base Kaioken x2: 2x Base Kaioken x5: 5×base Kaioken x10: 10x Base Kaioken x20: 20x Base super saiyan = 50x base power level(Divine/God Ki 50.000×) super saiyan 2 = 100x base power level(Divine/God Ki 100.000×) super saiyan 3 = 400x base power level(Divine/God Ki 400.000×) Psuedo/False Super Saiyan: 35x base power level Super Kaioken: 100x Base (Kaioken x2 added on to Base Super Saiyan) mastered super saiyan = 80x base power level (yes it increases a saiyan more than base super saiyan) Ascended Super Sayian = 65x base power level Ultra Super Saiyan = 75x base power levl Super Saiyan God= 150,000,000x (Multiply by God Ki. 810,000,000,000x No God Ki) Super Saiyan Rage = 125,000x (2,500x SSJ, 1,250x SSJ2) super saiyan god super saiyan = super saiyan blue= 50x SSG (7,500,000,000x God Ki. Super Saiyan Blue was stated to be the SSJ stacked on God. 40,500,000,000,000x No God Ki) Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken: 2xSSGSS (15,000,000,000x God Ki. 81,000,000,000,000x No God Ki) Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10: 10xSSGSS (75,000,000,000x God Ki. 405,000,000,000,000x No God) Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20: 20x SSGSS (150,000,000,000x God Ki. 810,000,000,000,000x No God) God ki = 5,400x Base power level Mastered Super Saiyan Blue: 1.8x SSGSS (13,500,000,000x God Ki. 72,900,000,000,000x No God Ki) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution = 170x SSGSS (1,275,000,000,000x God Ki. 6,885,000,000,000,000x No God Ki) Ultra instinct (1st time): 450x SSGSS (3,375,000,000,000x God Ki. 18,225,000,000,000,000x No God Ki) Ultra Instinct (2nd time): 900x SSGSS (6,750,000,000,000x God Ki. 36,450,000,000,000,000x No God Ki) Ultra Instinct (3rd time): 1,800x SSGSS (13,500,000,000,000x God Ki. 72,900,000,000,000,000x No God) Mastered ultra instinct = 150x UI 3rd time (2,025,000,000,000,000x God Ki. 10,935,000,000,000,000,000x No God Ki) Super Saiyan Green/verde ×12.000.000.000 base lv or ×4.000 SSGSS (12.000.000 quando tiene già il Ki divino) Super Saiyan Green/Verde Controlled ×960.000.000.000 base lv or × 80 SSV mystic = 15,000x base Hit first improvement = 125x base Hit 0. second time skip improvement = 1.5x first improvement Hit second improvement = 3.5x first improvement Super saiyan rose = 1,000x God Ki (only obtainable by a deity/or someone with saiyan cells and true god ki) Potara fusion=200×uno ha un livello di potenza inferiore/maggiore rispetto all'altro prima si somma(+) i due livelli di potenza,e poi si somma 150× solo per questo motivo Metamor Fusion=200× base lv of power +% {aumenta di 1per ×un numero che sia inferiore di diviso 100 ÷100 esempio(se il lv di potenza e`di 100,se aumentiamo di 1% arriverà ad 101 ,perché appunto se facciamo 100÷100=1. Quindi se facciamo 80.000÷100=800,il livello di potenza e di 80.800} Legendary Super Saiyan =×200 base lv (Alcune volte con 70x/80× di rabbia,×100.000 col God ki) / Delta=15× base Form Instinct form = 3×base lv Delta=(rage×20) ×20 Delta/×300 base lv Delta = (Kaioken x 5/×10/×20/×30/×40) ×75/×150/×300/×450/×600 base lv Delta (Rage ×45) ×675 base lv Delta God=×60.000 base lv Super Delta God=×3.000.000 base or ×50 Delta God or ×60.000 Delta (Kaioken x 5/×10/×20) ×15.000.000/×30.000.000/×60.000.000 base lv Super Delta God Controlled =×15 SDG or ×45.000.000 base lv Super Delta God Controlled (Magma power form)=×30 SDG/SDGC ×2 or × 90.000.000 base lv Ultra Delta=×225 base Form (forse anche con ×50 rage) Delta Controlled =×750 base Form or ×50 Delta Super Instinct Form =× 150 base Form or ×50 Instinct Form Semi Ultra Delta Rage= ×7.500.000.000 base lv Ultra Delta Rage = × .750.000.000.000 base lv (la rabbia aumenta di ×100 visto che questa trasformazione e basata sulla rabbia interna che fuoriesce dal corpo della persona+100×Power up ) Super Delta God Corrumpt ×5 base lv (solo se però quest'ultima abbia il potere di un essere supremo o col ki divino) Genkidama =×10 (Ogni tipo di power lv) Super Genkidama = ×500 Universal Genkidama = × 100.000 Kamehameha = ×5 Super Kamehameha = ×25 Makankosappo = ×5 Galick cannon = ×10 Super Galick cannon = ×50 Final Flash = ×10 Super Final Flash =× 100 Fire Punch = ×5.5 Super Fire Punch = ×20 Ultra Fire Punch = ×40 Fire God Punch = ×55 Super Fire God Punch = ×100 Battle of Gods Arc Goku'' (Suppressed) = 750.000'' King Kai = 8,000 Beerus'' and Whis Arrive...'' Goku'' (Full Power) = 7.500.000.000 (Billion)'' Delta Goku = 112.500.000.000 (Billion)'' Delta (Kaioken x 10)= 1.125.000.000.000 (Billion) Delta (Kaioken x 20) = 2.250.000.000.000 (Billion) Delta (Kaioken ×30)=3.375.000.000.000 (Billion) Delta (Kaioken x40)= 4.500.000.000.000 (Billion) Goku super saiyan = 600.000.000.000.000.000 Billion Goku Super Saiyan 2 = 1.200.000.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Goku Super Saiyan 3 = 4.800.000.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Beerus (0.1%) =250.000.000.000.000.000 (Trillion)'' Vegeta = 7,500,000,000 (Billion) Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 600.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2 + Enraged) = 7.500.000.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan God+Enraged ) = 4.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Good Buu = 800,000,000,000 (Billion) beerus'' (Angry) = 4.800.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion)'' Piccolo (Weights) = 1,200,000,000 (Billion) Android 18 = 410,000,000 (Million) Tien Shinhan = 27,000,000 (Million) Gohan = 720,000,000 (Million) Gohan (Mystic) = 7,200,000,000,000 (Trillion)' ''Goten & Trunks = 150,000,000 (Million) each' ''Gotenks = 3,000,000,000 (Billion) Gotenks (super saiyan) = 150,000,000,000 (Billion) Delta Goku (Limits Ascended) = 1.125.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Goku'' Delta God(0.1%) =4.500.000.000.000.000.000 (Trillion )'' beerus'' (Suppressed) = 700,000,000,000,000.000 (Trillion)'' beerus'' Ki Sphere = 800,000,000,000,000.000 (Trillion)'' Delta God Auri (50%) = 2.250.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) beerus'' (Suppressed ) = 11.250.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion)'' Delta God Goku (80% ) = 3,600,000,000,000,000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Delta Goku Controlled (God KI Absorbed) = 5.625.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) beerus'' ' Sphere of Destruction = 275,500,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion)'' super saiyan'' God Goku (100%) =4.500,000,000,000,000.000.000 (Quadrillion)'' super saiyan god Goku (Super God Punch) 280,000,000,000,000,000.000.000 (Quadrillion) End... Future Trunks Saga Trunks (Base) = 9.300.000.000= Billion Trunks (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 744.000.000.000 = billion Goku Black (0.1%) = 930.000.000.000 = billion Goku (Base + 64%) = 11.533.000.000 = Billion Trunks (Base + zenkai boost) = 10.695.000.000 = billion Super Saiyan 2 Trunks = 106.950.000.000 = billion Goku Delta (64%) =183.750.000.000.000 = Billion Goku (God Ki)= 62.278.200.000.000 = Trillion Zamasu (100%) = 3.500.000.000.000.000 = Billion Goku Black (100%) = 418.500.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Vegeta (God Ki) = 60.658.200.000.000 = Trillion SSGSS Vegeta = 454.935.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Super Saiyan 2 Trunks (Vegeta's Training) = 525.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Goku''' and Trunks and Vegeta vs Auri Black and Zamasu''' Goku (God ki + power up) = 90.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Vegeta (God Ki + zenkai boost) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Trunks (Base + zenkai boost) = 10.500.000.000.000.000.000 =Trillion SDG Goku= 270.000.000.000.000.000.000.000= Quadrillion SSGSS Vegeta = 135.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Super Saiyan 2 Trunks = 1.050.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Zamasu (Immortal) = 32.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion SDG Goku (Enraged) = 540.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Super Saiyan Rage Trunks = 761.250.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku''' vs Xen''' Xen=5.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Goku (Supressed)=90.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Xen (Super Saiyan 2) =500.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Goku (Instinct Form +2.50%) =675.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Xen (Super Saiyan 2 +Galick cannon) =5.000.000.000.000.000 Billion Goku (Delta+3%) = 40.500.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Xen (Super Saiyan Rage+100%) = 362.500.000.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Goku (Delta Controlled+1%) = 675.000.000.000.000.000.000 Trillion Goku''' and Vegeta''' vs Goku Black and Zamasu Goku''' and Vegeta''' (God Ki + zenkai boost + Semi Training + Rage Boost + HTC Training) = 360.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Goku and SSGSS Vegeta = 1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion''' Merged Zamasu = 1.160.900.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Octillion Vegito (God Ki) = 861.746.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Vegito = 6.463.095.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Decillion Merged Zamasu (Beserk Buff Mode) = 6.380.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Decillion Goku (God Ki) 180.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Goku SDG= 540.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion Goku SDG (Kaioken x 10) 5.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Merged Zamasu =59.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Goku SDG (Kaioken x 20 +Beyond Limits)= 108.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Merged Zamasu (Beyond Limits)=595.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan blue ) 864.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Merged Zamasu (exstauhed) 5.950.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Goku SDG (exstahued) 1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan blue+Less Exstahued )= 86.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Zeno=infinity Resurrection of F Arc Mecha Frieza (Hell) = 140,000,000 (Million) Goku'' (Training + No God Ki) = 3.000.000.000 (Billion)'' Vegeta (Training + No God Ki) = 3.000.000.000 (Billion) Whis (Suppressed) = 20,000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Septillion) Sorbet = 4,000 Shisami = 23,000 Tagoma = 28,000 Frieza (Revived) = 420,000 3 Months Later... Frieza (Post Training) = 1,300,000,000,000 = Billion ''Frieza Army = 100 - 1,500 Master Roshi (Full Power + Slight Training) = 5,000 Krillin = 800,000 Piccolo (Weights) = 500,000,000 (million) Gohan (No Training) = 375,000,000 (Million) Tien Shinhan = 48,000,000 (Million) Piccolo (W/O Weights) = 700,000,000 (million) Shisami (Post Training) = 4,500,000,000 (Billion ) Piccolo (Angered) = 4,050,000,000 (Billion ) Tagoma (post training) = 8,000,000,000 (Billion ) Ginyu (Tagoma's body)=100,000,000,000(Billion ) Super Saiyan Gohan = 18,750,000,000.000(Billion) " Frieza (First Form)= 20,000,000,000,000 (Billion ) Frieza (Final Form) = 11,538,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Frieza (True Form) = 300,000,000,000,000,000.000(Quadrillion) Goku (God Ki) = 750,000,000,000,000.000.000'' = Quadrillion Goku'' (Super Delta God ) = 2.250.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion)'' Golden Frieza = 3.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintllion) Golden Frieza (Ki Decreasing) = 370,000,000,000,000,000.000 - 265,000,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion) Golden Frieza (Ki Decreasing) = 160,000,000,000,000,000.000 (Quadrillion) Goku'' (Injured) = 100'' Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) = 2.250.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Frieza (God Ki Gone) = 4,000,000,000 (Billion) End... Universe 6/Champa Arc Xeno = infinity Goku'' & Vegeta (Post Training + No God Ki) = 22.500.000.000.000 & 22.500.000.000.000(billion)'' Champa (0.1%) = 165.000.000.000.000.000.000 “(Trillion) Vados (Suppressed) = 8.750.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Septillion) Auto Magetta = 1.400.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Months Later... Goku'' vs Botamo '' Goku (No God Ki + 0.50%) = 107.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Botamo = 100.000.000.000.000 (Billion) Goku'' & Vegeta vs Frost'' "Goku = 22.500.000.000.000 (billion) Goku'' Delta Controlled = 5.062.500.000.000.000 (trillion)'' "Frost (First Form) =6,000,000,000,000 (billion) Frost (Second Form)=50,000,000,000.000 (billion) Frost (Final Form) = 600.000.000.000.000(billion) Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 1.800.000.000.000.000 (Billion ) Vegeta & Auri ''vs Hit Vegeta (God Ki) = 22.500.000.000.000.000(Trillion) SSGSS Vegeta = 67.500.000.000.000.000.000(Quadrillion) Hit (No Improvement) = 1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Auri (God Ki + power up ) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) '' ''SDG Goku = 135.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Hit (1st Improvement) = 135.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Hit (Time Skip 0.2s) = 202.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Hit (2nd Improvement) = 708.750.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) SDG KKx10 Goku = 1.350.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Sextillion) Hit (3rd Improvement) = 1.417.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Sextillion) Goku''' vs Copy Vegeta ' Copy vegeta (Base) = 45,000,000,000,000,000 = Trillion Goten & Trunks (Base) = 150,000,000 = Million Gotenks (Base) = 15,000,000,000 = Billion Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) = 6,000,000,000,000 = Billion Goku (Base) = 45,000,000,000,000,000 = Trillion SDG Goku = 270,000,000,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion SSGSS Vegeta = 270,000,000,000,000,000,000 = Quadrillion 'Universe Survival Arc ''' Xeno = infinity Future Xeno = infinity Grand Priest = 550,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 = Decillion Drave (God ki+0.1%) =100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion Shadow=(God Ki +0.1%) = 100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion Goku vs Hit Goku''' (God Ki) = 360.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion''' Hit (Base + Post Training) = 255.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SDG Goku'' = 1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion''' Hit (Improvement) = 31.875.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Goku (God Ki + power up ) = 720.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion SDG Goku = 2.160.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SDG Goku (Beyond limits) = 69.120.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Pre tournament of power MAJIN BUU VS BASIL Majin Buu = 800.000.000.000 = Billion Basil = 450.000.000.000 = Billion Basil (Drugged Buff Form) = 900.000.000.000 = Billion Majin Buu (Beyond Limits) = 1.800.000.000.000 = Billion GOHAN VS LAVENDER Gohan (Base + Post Training) = 3.600.000.000 = Billion Lavender = 2.000.000.000 = Billion Lavender (Posion Power) = 200.000.000.000 = Billion Gohan (Posioned) = 1.800.000.000 = Billion Gohan (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 144.000.000.000 = Billion Gohan (Mastered Super Saiyan + Beyond Limits + Posioned) = 300.000.000.000 = Billion GOKU VS BERGAMO Goku (Base) = 23.040.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Bergamo (Base) = 20.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Bergamo (Absorbing Auri's punches) = 250.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Auri Delta Controlled = 17.280.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Bergamo (Absorbed Auri's Delta Controlled Ki) = 25.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SDG Goku (Holding Back) = 13.824.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion GOKU VS TOPPO Goku (Delta Controlled )= 1.843.200.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Toppo (Suppressed) = 4.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SDG Goku (Full Power) = 69.120.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Toppo (70%) = 72.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion GOHAN VS KRILLIN Gohan (Base + Zenkai Boost) = 12.000.000.000 = Billion Krillin (Full Power) = 15.000.000.000 = Billion GOHAN TRAINING WITH PICCOLO Gohan (Mastered Super Saiyan) (Suppressed) = 960.000.000.000 = Billion Piccolo (Base) = 2.000.000.000.000 = Billion (Suppressed) AURI AND TEIN VS ROSHI Goku (Base + Suppressed) = 3.000.000.000 = Billion Master Roshi (Base) = 120.000.000 = Million Tein = 60.000.000 = Million Master Roshi (Buff Form) = 1.200.000.000 = Billion GOKU VS ANDROID 17 Goku (Base) = 23.040.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Delta Controlled ) = 5.184.000.000.000.000.000.000= Quintillion Andriod 17 (0.1%) = 6.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SDG Goku (Holding Back) = 2.764.800.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Andriod 17 (50%) = 3.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion GOKU VS GOHAN Goku (Base + NGK + 50%) = 11.520.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Gohan (Intense Training + Beyond limits) = 140.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Base) = 23.040.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Delta Controlled ) = 17.280.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Mystic Gohan (55%) = 7.350.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Mystic Gohan (100%) = 14.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SDG Goku (Holding Back) = 2.764.800.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Mystic Gohan (Beyond Limits) = 1.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SDG KKx2 Goku (Holding Back) = 5.529.600.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Vegeta (God Ki + Intense Training + 70%) = 5.760.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Base + Whis Training) = 57.600.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Frieza (True Form + training) = 690.600.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Golden Frieza = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SDG Goku (Holding Back) = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Tournament of Power begins GOKU AND VEGETA VS TRIO DANGER BROTHERS Goku & Vegeta (Base + NGK) = 57.600.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Bergamo (Base) = 20.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Basil = 450.000.000.000 = Billion Lavender = 2.000.000.000 = Billion Goku & Vegeta (Delta Controlled +Mastered Super Saiyan) = 19.754.000.000.000.000.000.000= Quintillion FROST AND MAGETTA VS VEGETA AND MASTER ROSHI Frost (Base + Post Training) = 2.304.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion SSGSS Vegeta (Holding Back) = 6.912.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Master Roshi (Base) = 120.000.000 = Million Master Roshi (Buff Form) = 1.200.000.000 = Billion Auto Magetta = 150.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) GOKU VS CAULIFLA AND KALE Caulifla (Base + Training) = 52.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (Delta ) = 864.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Ultra Delta Caulifla =3.900.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Delta Kaioken x 5) = 4.320.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Caulifla (Delta Controlled ) = 39.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (Delta Controlled ) 43.200.000.000.000.000.000.000=Quintillion Kale (Base) = 77.800.000.000.000.000 = Trillion Kale (Base + Berserker Ki) = 77.800.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Kale (Super Delta Berserker) = 486.250.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion GOKU AND HIT VS DYSPO AND KUNSHI Hit (Improvement) = 31.875.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Dyspo (100%) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Goku (Delta God) = 11.520.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Kunshi = 225.000.000.000 = Billion Hit (2nd Improvement) = 47.812.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Hit (3rd Improvement) = 167.343.750.000.000.000.000.000.000= Sextillion GOKU VS JIREN Goku (Base) = 57.600.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Goku (super saiyan) = 43.200.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (super saiyan 2) = 432.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Goku (super saiyan god) = 11.520.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Goku (super saiyan blue) = 172.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Jiren (0.1%) = 5.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion SSGSS Kaioken x 20 Goku = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Universe 7 Spirit Bomb = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Jiren (0.7%)= 35.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Ultra Instinct Goku = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion JIREN VS HIT Hit (Improvement) = 167.343.750.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Jiren (0.1%) = 5.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Hit (Time Cage) = 1.673.437.500.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion CABBA VS MONNA Cabba (Base + Post Training) = 48.000.000.000.000.000.000= Quadrillion Cabba (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 3.840.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Monna = 4.000.000.000.000.000.000.000= Quintillion Cabba (Super Saiyan 2) = 4.800.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion AURI VS CAULIFLA AND KALE PART 2 Auri (Power up) = 115.200.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Caulifla (T.O.P Training during the tournament) = 108.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Caulifla (Delta Controlled ) =81.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Auri (Delta Controlled ) = 86.400.000.000.000.000.000.000= Quintillion Kale (Base + Berserker Ki) = 77.800.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Kale (Super Delta Berserker) = 486.250.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion Kale (Controlled Super Delta Berserker) = 972.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Auri (Super Delta God) = 23.040.000.000.000.000.000.000.000= Sextillion Kefla (Base) = 62.900.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SDG KKx10 Auri = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Kefla (Delta Controlled ) = 4.717.500.000.000.000.000.000.000= Septillion Ultra Instinct Auri = 69.120.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Kefla (Delta Controlled +Power up) = 5.402.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion GOHAN AND PICCOLO VS UNIVERSE 6 NAMEKAINS Universe 6 two namekains = 950.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Gohan (Base) = 140.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quadrillion Mystic Gohan (100%) = 140.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Piccolo (100%) = 2.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion UNIVERSE 7 VS ANIRAZA Aniraza = 9.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Auri (Delta God) = 13.824.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan) = 4.608.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Andriod 17 (100%) = 6.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Andriod 18 = 500.000.000.000 = Billion Golden Frieza = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SDG Auri = 207.360.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS Vegeta = 172.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Universe 7 vs Universe 11 Auri (Super Delta God Controlled ) = 3.110.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000= Septillion Jiren (+0.14%) = 7.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion MSSGSS Vegeta (SSGSS EVOLUTION Ki Unleashed) =2.764.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000= Septillion SSGSS Evolution Vegeta = 17.280.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Auri (Super Delta God Controlled +Magma power up) = 12.441.600.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Auri+Vegeta (Super Delta God Controlled Magma power up +Super Saiyan God Evolution ) =29.721.600.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Septillion Jiren (50%) = 500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Dyspo (100%) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Golden Frieza = 34.560.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Mystic Gohan (100%) = 1.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Dyspo (Ki drained) = 900.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Quintillion Toppo (100%) = 725.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Andriod 17 (100%) = 6.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Toppo (God of destruction form) = 145.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Ultra Instinct Auri = 622.080.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Jiren (100%) = . 635.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku = 6.220.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Octillion Jiren (hidden power awakened) = 5.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Octillion END OF SUPER Auri (God Ki) = 1.152.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion Vegeta (God Ki) = 1.152.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Sextillion SDG Auri = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion SSGSS Vegeta = 3.456.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Dragon Ball Super Broly Movie Broly (Base + 35%) = 45,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Frieza (True Form) = 345,600,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Quintillion Golden Frieza = 34,560,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Auri & Vegeta (Post Training) = 7,500,000,000,000,000,000.000= Quintillion Auri & Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan+Delta Controlled ) = 6.225,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Broly (Base + Less Suppressed) = 2,750,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Auri & Vegeta (God Ki) = 7,500,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion Auri (Delta God) = 1.500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Septillion Broly (100%) = 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Sextillion SSGSS/SDG Auri & Vegeta = 22,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Septillion Broly ( False Super Saiyan ) = 27.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 = Septillion Broly ( Super Saiyan) = 45,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Septillion Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan+God ki) = 90,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000 = Octillion Augeta (NGK)=1.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 "Sextillion" Augeta (God ki)=1.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 "Septillion" SDGSS Augeta = 4,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.000.000= "Octillion" SDGSS Kaioken x 20 Augeta = 90,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 = Octillion Category:All of the power levels above are not true factual evidence from the movie Or Auri (base+God ki)"3.250.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Sextillion) Auri (Ultra Instinct) 1.950.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Auri (Mastered Ultra Instinct) 19.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Dragon Ball Super Movie: The most powerfull Warrior in the underworld Janenba (revived) 500.000.000 Million Auri and Vegeta (Training+NO God Ki ) 11.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Whis=(Suppressed) 20.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Septillion) Izanagi (Super Saiyan blue+Suppressed ) 6.750.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Septillion) Later... Janenba (Hell/Paradise +Hell /Paradise Soul)=100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Septillion) Ultimate God infernal Janenba = 180.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Auri and Vegeta arrive... Auri (Super Delta God Controlled ) = 247.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Septillion Vegeta (Mastered Super Saiyan blue )= 26.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Septillion Janenba (UGI+0.60%) =1.080.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Auri (SDGC+ Magma power up) =495.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Septillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan blue evolution) =1.650.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Janenba (UGI+2%) 3.600.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Xen (Base) = 50.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quadrillion) Xen (Super Saiyan 2) = 5.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Janenba (Base+0.1%) =100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Sextillion) Xen (Super Saiyan Rage) = 3.625.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Vegeta (Super Saiyan Green) = 66.400.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion ) Janenba (UGI+39%) = 70.200.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Auri (Mastered Ultra Instinct ) = 33.200.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan Green + Less Exstahued) = 6.620.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Janenba (UGI+50%) = 90.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Auri (Base +Super Genkidama+Exstahued) =27.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Sextillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan Green+Super Final Flash ) = 662.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Xen (Super Saiyan Rage +Exstahued )= 36.250.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Quintillion) Auri (SDG +Super Genkidama) = 82.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Auri (SDG Kaioken x 5 +Super Genkidama) = 415.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Janenba (UGI+Exstahued+ Rage ) = 36.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Vegeta (Injured) =100 Auri (Ultra Delta Rage) = 4.125.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Novillion) Janenba (UGI+100%+rage) = 72.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Vegeta (Revived+15%) =825.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Janenba (UGI+exstahued) = 3.600.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Auri (Base+exstahued) = 55.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Auri arrives on Earth Auri (Base+Exstahued) = 55.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Vegeta (15%+Exstahued) = 82.500.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Xen (Exstahued) =5.000.000.000.000.000.000 Trillion People = 0.1/30 Crillin = 15.000.000 Million Tien = 100.000.000 Million Master Roshi = 20.000.000 Million Goten =75.000.000 Million Trunks =75.000.000 Million Gohan (Base) = 2.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion Piccolo (Base) = 2.800.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Majin Buu =8.000.000.000.000 Billion Janenba arrives on Earth Janenba (UGI+Exstahued+Rage+100%) = 7.200.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Gohan (Mystic) = 28.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Piccolo (100%) = 5.600.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Gotenks = 150.000.000 Gotenks SSJ3 =60.000.000.000 Million Auri (Base) = 550.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Vegeta (Base) = 825.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quadrillion Xen (Base) = 50.000.000.000.000.000.000 Trillion Janenba (UGI + Demonic sphere) = 360.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) '''Auri and the people of the Earth teleport to the Kaioshin world Auri (SDG+Vegeta energy) = 2.475.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Vegeta (SSGSS +7.5%) = 18.525.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Mystic Gohan = 28.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Xen (Super Saiyan Rage) = 3.625.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion Piccolo (100%) = 5.600.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion People = 0.1/30 Janenba (UGI) = 3.600.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Octillion) Gotenks (SSJ3) = 60.000.000.000 Million Auri (Super Genkidama) = 275.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Quintillion People 0.1/15 Auri (Universal Genkidama) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Mystic Gohan/Vegeta SSGSS /Xen SSR/Piccolo Super Kamehameha /Final Flash/Galick cannon/Makankosappo = 913.286.250.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Sextillion Janenba (UGI+Exstahued) = 720.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Septillion Auri (Universal Genkidama + 100%) = 45.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Septillion Auri (Universal Genkidama +Delta ) = 675.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Septillion Janenba (UGI+Exstahued ) = 675.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Septillion Auri (Universal Genkidama + SDG +These is the end ) = 13.500.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 (Novillion) End...